The Fox and the Sacrifice
by Bunny Fair
Summary: demon au, toshiro is the demon and the sacrifice is a human woman. please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Seraphina folded her hands in her lap and stared at her reflection in the mirror as the women around her bustled around, arguing over colors. Dark blue, icy blue, white, off-shades of white, they all blurred together as each woman carried and held up different articles of clothing, forming a moving wall of fabric and arguments.

She softly sighed and stood up, gaining their attention. "I'm going home. I will let my sister dress me and decorate me for tonight."

The women mumbled to each other but she walked past them, her head held high. She took a deep breath once she stepped outside and walked to her and her sister's small home. Nudging the door open, she sniffled as a few tears slipped out.

She rubbed her eyes and leaned into the smaller woman as Alice hugged her tightly. She hugged her back and rubbed her eyes, mumbling, "I don't want to do this without you."

Alice nodded and pressed her cheek to hers. "You won't. I'll be right beside you as long as I can. Come on, I'll find moms old fancy stuff."

Seraphina nodded and followed the smaller girl to the bedroom, sitting at the small vanity table. She watched in the old mirror as Alice scurried around and took a deep breath, slowly calming herself. She dabbed her eyes dry and pulled out her makeup, tying her hair back into a loose bun.

Alice held up a dress and smiled slightly. "I remember making this. Thought I'd fucked up all the colors though."

Seraphina tilted her head and looked at it. The dress wasn't the best made but it wasn't terrible either. It was plain white at the top with a few embelishments and the skirt was unintentionally cut so it was shorter in the front and longer in the back. Alice had tried to dip-dye the skirt but it had come out looking more like an uneven ombre from white to blue.

Seraphina smiled; it may have been Alice's first real project but it was made with hard work and love. "I'll wear that. It's something you made and I want something to remember you by."

Alice sniffled and nodded, her eyes watering. "Alright, let me do your face first okay? And then I'll let you get dressed and do your hair."

Seraphina nodded and turned away from the mirror for Alice to do her makeup. After getting the base coat on, Alice carefully swiped the light blue powder over her eyelids and smiled to herself as she added a light shimmer to her cheeks. She grabbed the tube of lipstick and carefully applied it, stepping back to admire her work.

She nodded firmly and said, "Okay, how did I do? Be honest, I take criticism but I will cry."

Seraphina chuckled softly and smiled as she looked in the mirror. "I love it. The shimmer is a nice touch."

Alice nodded and pulled out some white panties and a bra. "Glad you like it, I was a bit worried but now that I see it, it looks really good. Alright, these go on first and, oh, here, I found some white fishnets. Gonna make you look like a fucking goddess if I've ever seen one."

Seraphina rolled her eyes and undressed before changing, sliding on the stockings last. Alice helped her into the dress and Seraphina held her breath as Alice tightened the back, tying the ribbons together into a bow. Seraphina twisted some to look in the small vanity mirror and pulled down her hair, nodding slightly.

Alice smiled slightly and motioned her hand. "Brush your hair for me, I'm gonna find some jewelry."

Seraphina nodded and sat down, grabbing the brush. As she worked the brush through her hair, Alice rummaged through the closet to look through a couple old jewelry boxes. Seraphina glanced up at a small cheer and smiled as Alice danced over. "What'd you find?"

Alice smiled widely and set the small box down, opening it. "Diamonds. Forgot we had these. Guess that was a good thing though or else I would've sold them by now."

Seraphina rolled her eyes and picked up the necklace. It was a long, thin silver chain with a bright blue gemstone in the center of several diamonds. She tilted her head and clipped it on as Alice held up the tear-drop shaped earrings. Seraphina smiled slightly and tilted her head, holding back a wince as Alice quickly inserted them.

Alice patted her head and smiled. "There, now for hair. Wanna do something simple or more complex?"

Seraphina hummed and tilted her head, playing with a piece of her hair. "Maybe something more simple. Think you can braid?"

Alice nodded and grinned proudly. "I've been practicing."

Seraphina nodded and straightened up. "Then, I have an idea."

Alice nodded and cracked her knuckles, carefully following Seraphina's instructions. Before long, Seraphina had braids twisting together on each side of her head and meeting to form into a simple ponytail where the braids were left to unravel into loose curls. Alice stepped back and squeezed her hands together some as Seraphina looked over her hair.

Seraphina smiled and nodded. "I love it. Thank you for all this, Alice."

Alice smiled and hugged her as she stood, resting her head on Seraphina's shoulder. She sniffled and softly mumbled, "I'm gonna miss you."

Seraphina gently squeezed her and took a deep breath, blinking rapidly. "Don't make me mess up my makeup now. I'd hate for you to have to redo it."

Alice nodded and pulled back to rub her eyes dry. "Yeah, let's get you all finished up and ready. It's almost sunset."

Seraphina nodded and slid on a pair of light blue heels, walking out with her arm linked with Alices'. Alice rubbed her eyes repeatedly and ignored the others sad looks as they walked to the edge of town. Seraphina, meanwhile, walked tall and kept an even look on her face while staring ahead.

Alice sniffled once they reached the stone platform and hugged Seraphina tightly, squeezing her. Seraphina gently squeezed her back and took a deep breath before pulling away. Alice stared as Seraphina stepped onto the platform and sat down on the table, folding her hands in her lap.

"It's time to go home, Alice. Remember, I will always love you."

Alice nodded and wiped her cheeks repeatedly as tears streamed down. "I will. I love you, too. I'll keep you in my thoughts."

Seraphina nodded and took a deep breath as Alice walked back to the village. Seraphina rapidly fanned her eyes as they watered and shook her head, silently telling herself she couldn't cry because Alice would have to fix her makeup. Seraphina sniffled softly and watched as the sky changed, forming a dark sunset.

It was always a dark sunset when the time came; a sign of the arrival. Seraphina sat stiffly and watched as the moon slowly rose, a deeper blue than normal. She closed her eyes as a chill swept over her and rubbed her arms, her breath mixing with the creeping fog.

She jolted when she felt something brush her leg and bit her lip as a presence surrounded her. She kept her eyes closed and curled her fingers into the skirt, keeping perfectly still. She felt the presence move away and lightly bit her lip.

She flinched when a deep voice spoke, "Open your eyes."


	2. Chapter 2

Seraphina stared into bright light blue eyes and took a deep breath as he stared at her. She shifted in her spot and looked over him, taking in his appearance. He was human for the most part with short silver hair and his eyes shone in the moonlight. He wore a formal blue yukata with silver daffodils painted on. However, she caught a glimpse of a fluffy tail lightly swishing as he moved around her, peeking out from under his yukata. Upon looking closer, he had a pair of fox ears peeking up out of his hair.

She shifted slightly and glanced down, mumbling, "I am here for you, my lord."

He raised an eyebrow and glanced over her dress. "I haven't had a gift such as you in quite a while. This is one of the poorest made dresses I've ever seen."

She flinched and glanced down, curling her fingers in the front of dress. "My sister made it for me."

He nodded and held out his hand. "Come with me."

She glanced up at his hand and lightly placed her hand in his, taking a deep breath as she stood. "May I know your name?"

He lightly smirked and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her as the fog thickened around them. "Hitsugaya Toshiro. You get the honor of calling me Toshiro, so long as you don't get on my nerves."

She flushed and curled her fingers in the front of his yukata, clenching her eyes shut. He squeezed her close and tilted his head, staring down at her. She didn't even smell of fear as the others had in her position. Had she simply accepted her fate?

Toshiro teleported them to his home and gently squeezed her waist as she swayed before scooping her up. She softly squeaked and gripped his arm, glancing up at him. He lightly smirked and walked to his bedroom, gently setting her down on the bed.

She shifted and glanced up at him, her cheeks shimmering in the bright moonlight. He pressed his hands into the plush mattress and straddled her waist, looking over her. She bit her lip as it trembled and he frowned, raising a hand to gently rub her bottom lip with his thumb.

He softly mumbled, "I have no wish to harm you, Seraphina. Will you accept my mark?"

She lightly licked her lips and shakily mumbled, "It won't hurt, will it?"

He nodded, his eyes trailing over her carefully painted on makeup and down to her bare collar. "It will, for a moment. If your body rejects it however, you will die."

She sucked in a breath and nodded slightly. "I understand."

He cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb against her cheek as a tear slipped out. "I will make sure you enjoy it. I don't believe I've caught your name, tell me."

She shifted and licked her lips. "Se - Seraphina."

He nodded and pulled away to stand up. "Take off your dress."

She blinked and sat up, letting her legs dangle off the side. "You're not just going to rip it off?"

He simply raised an eyebrow. "Would you like me to? I have no urge to be unnecessarily rough or violent towards you."

She turned pink and shook her head, standing up. "No, I don't want you to. Can you untie me? My sister tied them and I can't untie them."

He nodded and stepped closer, waiting for her to turn before untying the silk ribbons. He tugged it loose and stepped back slightly, watching as she let it slip off. He tilted his head at the simple white bra and reached over to lightly tug on the strap. "Remove this along with your stockings. Keep your panties on."

She flushed and nodded slightly. "Yes, my -"

He twitched. "It's Toshiro to you. Stop calling me your lord. So long as you accept my mark, you will be my equal."

She jolted at his harsh tone and nodded rapidly, freezing as she reached for her bra clasp. He nodded and loosened the sash around his hips. She shifted and undressed, crossing her arms over her chest at the cool air. The cold seemed to linger around him and it made her nipples perk up against her arms.

He slid off the yukata and let it fall to the floor, revealing the full fluffiness of his tail. She bit her lip and covered her hand to hide her smile, staring as his tail flicked. He raised an eyebrow and stepped to her, loosely wrapping his arms around her waist. "What's so funny?"

She shifted and glanced away, her ears turning red. "Your tail is very fluffy. And, your ears are cute."

He blinked and his cheeks tinged pink as his ears flattened. "I am a fox demon, Seraphina. It's only logical I have a fluffy tail and 'cute' ears."

She giggled softly and smiled at him, softly mumbling, "True. Shall we.. move on, so to speak?"

He nodded and lifted her, setting her on the bed before crawling over her. "Of course. It has been.. quite a while since my last partner. I assume you are a virgin."

She flushed and nodded slightly, mumbling, "Yes, Toshiro."

He nodded and gently rubbed her arms, goosebumps forming under his hands. "I promise to at least let you enjoy this before I mark you. It would be a shame for you to not enjoy yourself even for a few moments."

She nodded slightly and flushed darker, softly squeaking, "Oh, okay."

He pressed his forearms against the bed as he leaned closer and softly mumbled, "Just close your eyes and enjoy it."

She nodded and looked into his eyes for a moment before closing hers. He smiled slightly and lightly pressed his lips to hers, gently guiding her into a kiss. He gently nudged her arms to uncross them and lightly nipped a trail down.

She bit her lip and gripped the soft blanket under her, arching up slightly as he gently played with her nipples. She moaned softly as he nipped his way down and sucked in a breath when he sucked on one nipple, tweaking the other between his fingers.

He glanced up at her and lightly smirked, swapping sides to drag his tongue over her other nipple. She moaned and arched into him, tangling her fingers in his hair. He hummed softly and slowly nipped down, gently rubbing her thighs.

She licked her lips and took a deep breath as he rubbed her hips, lifting them slightly as he tugged her panties down. She bit her lip and pressed her thighs together, shuddering as the cool air brushed against her hot core. He slowly slid down her panties and tossed them to the side, pressing his lips to her inner calf.

He gently gripped her ankles and slowly kissed a trail up, guiding her legs over his shoulders as he laid on his stomach. He glanced up as she shifted and gently squeezed her hips. She licked her lips and took a deep breath, shuddering when he breathed cool air over her warm clit.

He lightly smirked and slowly licked up, closing his eyes at her sweet taste. He kept slowly licking and held her hips in place as she tried to press closer. He gently rubbed her hips with his thumbs and steadily picked up pace, his ears twitching as he drew her moans out.

He hummed softly and closed his eyes, letting go of one hip to slide a finger inside her. She gasped and arched up, gripping the blanket tightly. He blinked when she moaned loudly and lapped up the juices that flowed onto his tongue.

Slowly moving his finger, he slipped off his underwear and leaned up to lightly kiss her. She loosely hugged his shoulders and moaned softly when he removed his finger, guiding one leg over his hip. She kissed him back and flushed when she tasted herself on his tongue as it tangled with hers.

He slowly broke the kiss and gently rubbed her cheeks, mumbling, "I'll form the mark when I enter you."

She nodded slightly and licked her lips. "Okay. Will it hurt?"

He nodded and squeezed her thigh when she stiffened. "So long as all goes well, pleasure will quickly replace the pain." She nodded and took a deep breath as he rubbed her thigh and hip to help her relax. She squeezed his shoulders and nodded slightly, breathing, "I'm ready."

He lined himself with her core and bent over slightly, gently nibbling on the inner side of her breast and letting his fangs sharpen. He licked over the spot and carefully took part of the supple flesh into his mouth. He held her hip and slowly slid in, biting down once he bottomed out.

She clenched around him at the intrusion and gripped his shoulders tightly, her nails digging into his skin. He held still as she arched into him and released her breast, lathering the marks with his tongue. She let out a choked sob and dragged her nails against his shoulders, clenching her eyes shut.

He rubbed her cheeks dry and lightly kissed her, staining her lips light red. "Breathe, Seraphina, breathe. The pain will pass."

She blinked at him slowly and took a deep breath, biting her lip slightly when she felt the rush of pleasure fill her. Shifting her hips slightly, she moaned softly and her eyes fluttered close. He lightly smirked and rubbed her hips, shallowly thrusting.

Seraphina moaned and arched up, gripping his shoulders tightly as he settled into a steady pace. He held her thigh around his hip and gently cupped the back of her head, guiding her into a deep kiss. She hugged his shoulders and pressed her chest to his as their tongues danced together.

Toshiro pulled back and moaned softly, his cheeks dusting pink. He tightened his grip on her hip and started moving faster, glancing down as her chest rubbed against his. She pressed closer and lightly tugged his hair to pull him into another kiss.

He moaned into her and squeezed her ass, lifting her hips slightly as he quickened his pace. She moaned and tightened her grip, her nails pressing into his shoulders. She dragged her nails against his shoulders when she came and moaned his name loudly.

His ears twitched at her volume and he groaned as her walls fluttered around his cock, his thrusts stuttering slightly. He bit his lip as he came into her and moaned softly, pressing to her fully. She moaned softly and shifted slightly, slumping back.

He slowly pulled out and plopped beside her, loosely hugging her waist to pull her close. She smiled slightly and leaned into him, humming softly at the cool radiating off him. He rubbed her hip and lightly kissed her temple, his tail lazily laying over her waist as it lightly flicked.

She yawned widely and relaxed into him, her eyelids drooping. He tucked her close and pressed his face into her shoulder, holding her waist. He relaxed as she fell asleep and blinked when she grabbed his tail to loosely hug it. He smiled slightly and held her close, easily falling asleep and following her into dreamland.


End file.
